finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon (enemy)
Dragons ( or ) are a recurring enemy in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Naturally, they take the typical appearance of a dragon—large bodies, wings and claws, etc. Otherwise, their appearances vary, some are serpentine, some are quadrupedal, and some are a little of both. They often appear in harder dungeons and are usually among the stronger enemies of the series. There are also several variations with different elemental properties. Dragon enemies often serve as bosses and attack with breath and claws. They also often overlap with dinosaur-type enemies. Many well-known recurring bosses and enemies, including Bahamut, Shinryu, and Tiamat are dragon-type enemies. Appearances Final Fantasy .]] Most of the Dragons appear as random encounters. A number of Dragons are fought as mini-bosses at the Whisperwind Cove in the Dawn of Souls version. The Two-Headed Dragon is a boss fought at the Earthgift Shrine. Shinryu is an optional superboss in the GBA and PSP versions. * The Blue Dragon can be found at the Mirage Tower. * The Black Dragon has been added in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes. * The Dragon Zombie can be found at the Citadel of Trials. * The Green Dragon can be found at the Chaos Shrine. * The Holy Dragon has been added in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes. * The Red Dragon can be found at Mount Gulg. * Shinryu has been added as a superboss, and is fought at the Lifespring Grotto. * The Silver Dragon has been added in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes. * The Two-Headed Dragon has been added as a boss, and is fought at the Earthgift Shrine. * The White Dragon can be found at the Cavern of Ice. * The Yellow Dragon has been added in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes. Final Fantasy II Four dragons named by color—the Green Dragon, Blue Dragon, Red Dragon, and White Dragon—all appear as monsters in a box and random enemies from Jade Passage. Tiamat also appears as a boss from Pandaemonium. The Black Dragon, a boss in the GBA, PSP, and iPhone versions, can be fought at the Unknown Palace, as another dragon, Yamatano Orochi, who is a palette swap of Tiamat. In addition, The Sea Dragon is an enemy fought in Leviathan and fought in the ocean after obtaining Ultima. Final Fantasy III There are several Dragons and most appear as rare random encounters in some of the last dungeons of the game. Bahamut, Nepto Dragon, and the Two Headed Dragon appear as bosses, but the player cannot run only from the second battle with Bahamut and the battle with the Two-Headed Dragon. Also, all the high-rank Dragons found at the Crystal Tower have a small chance of dropping a piece of onion equipment, the best in the game. They are, though, the strongest random encounters. * The Dragon can be found at the Temple of Time. * The Zombie Dragon can be found at the Ancients' Maze. * The Yellow Dragon can be found in the Crystal Tower and in the Secret Dungeon. * The Red Dragon can be found in the Crystal Tower and in the Secret Dungeon. * The Green Dragon can be found in the Crystal Tower and in the Secret Dungeon. * The Terrible Dragon is a dummied monster. It is a palette swap of the three-colored dragons, and comes up with three different colors. Final Fantasy IV Dragons are a common find and appear under many shapes and colors. They are often powerful random encounters, but many can be found as bosses, which is the case of Bahamut (2D and 3D) and its counterpart Dark Bahamut (2D and 3D), Dark Dragon (2D and 3D), Shadow Dragon (2D and 3D), White Dragon (2D and 3D), Leviathan (2D and 3D), Lunasaur (2D and 3D), Ogopogo (2D and 3D), and Mist Dragon (2D and 3D). The Advance version also brought more bosses to the list, such as the Storm Dragon from the Cave of Trials and the Brachioraidos, the Lunar Dragon and Lunar Bahamut from the Lunar Ruins. Of all these, only Bahamut, Leviathan and Mist Dragon appear as Eidolons. * The Green Dragon (2D and 3D) can be found at the Tower of Babil. * The Yellow Dragon (2D and 3D) can be found at the Tower of Babil. * The Clockwork Dragon (2D and 3D) can be inside the Giant of Babil. * The Thunder Dragon (2D and 3D) can be found at the Feymarch. * The Silver Dragon (2D and 3D) can be found at the Lunar Subterrane. * The Gold Dragon (2D and 3D) can be found at the Lunar Subterrane. * The Blue Dragon (2D and 3D) can be found at the Lunar Subterrane. * The Red Dragon (2D and 3D) can be found at the Lunar Subterrane. * The Bone Dragon (2D and 3D) can be found at the Lunar Subterrane. * The Dinozombie (2D and 3D) can be found at the Lunar Subterrane. * The Fiend Dragon can be found at the Lunar Ruins. * The Crystal Dragon can be found at the Lunar Ruins. Final Fantasy V Many kinds of dragons have been introduced. One of them is the recurring superboss, Shinryu. Bahamut can also be fought later, as can Leviathan. * The Mythril Dragon can be found on the world map outside the Library of the Ancients. * The Mini Dragon can be found outside Istory on Bartz's World. * The Shield Dragon can be found at the Sealed Castle. * The Zombie Dragon can be found at the Drakenvale. * The Bone Dragon can be fought at Drakenvale. * The Yellow Dragon can be found at the Barrier Tower. * The Magic Dragon can be found at Castle Exdeath. * The Blue Dragon can be found at Castle Exdeath. * The Red Dragon can be found in Castle Exdeath. * The Istory Lythos are found in the area of land between Regole and Istory. * The Archeosaur can be found at Pyramid of Moore. * The Great Dragon can be found in the Interdimensional Rift Caves. * The Dragon Aevis can be found at the Interdimensional Rift Tower. * The Crystal Dragon can be found in the Interdimensional Rift's Final Area. * The Claret Dragon can be found at the Sealed Temple. * The Dinozombie can be found at the Sealed Temple. * Neo Shinryu is a boss from the Sealed Temple. Final Fantasy VI The Dragon is an encounter, though many other dragons appear and play a bigger role. The eight legendary dragons can be defeated to obtain the Crusader esper. In the Advance and iOS/Android versions, the Dragons' Den dungeon was added, where the player could fight improved versions of all the eight legendary dragons, and then the superboss Kaiser Dragon. Defeating Kaiser Dragon gives access to the Diabolos esper. Kaiser Dragon was originally going to be an extra boss after defeating the eight legendary dragons but he was never included. The eight legendary dragons are: * The Red Dragon, fought at Phoenix Cave. * The Blue Dragon, fought at Ancient Castle. * The Gold Dragon, fought at Kefka's Tower. * The Ice Dragon, fought at the snowfields of Narshe. * The Storm Dragon, fought at Mt. Zozo. * The Earth Dragon, fought at the Opera House in the World of Ruin. * The Skull Dragon, fought at Kefka's Tower. * The Holy Dragon, fought at the Cultists' Tower. Many more dragons appear, palette-swaps of the eight legendary dragons: Final Fantasy VII The Dragon is a random encounter and can be fought at Mt. Nibel. It is also encountered at Mt. Nibel in the flashback with Sephiroth. It is implied that the Dragon in the flashback with Sephiroth was the result of the Nibelheim Mako Reactor malfunctioning, due to Sephiroth, immediately prior to the battle, stating "That would be our Monster..." while briefing the SOLDIERS about their mission at Nibelheim. Other dragons appear mostly in dungeons: * The Red Dragon is a boss in the Temple of the Ancients. * The Blue Dragon can be found in Gaea's Cliff and may teach the Dragon Force Enemy Skill. * The Dark Dragon, can be found in the Northern Cave and may teach the Dragon Force Enemy Skill. * The Ancient Dragon can be found in the Temple of the Ancients. * The Ark Dragon appears in the Mythril Mine. * The Dragon Zombie can be found in the Northern Crater, and teaches the Pandora's Box Enemy Skill. * The Dragon Rider can be found in the Whirlwind Maze. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VIII Three very different races of dragon appear as random encounters. One is Blue Dragon, which can be fought in the Trabia Snowfield. Another dragon is the Ruby Dragon; which is fought in one of the dream sequences taking place at Trabia Canyon and various places in Esthar. It must also be fought in the Deep Sea Research Center every time the player answers Bahamut. The third dragon is the Hexadragon, which can be fought at the Great Salt Lake. All of these dragons can be fought in Ultimecia Castle, as well as the Island Closest To Hell. Additional dragons include the recurring Bahamut, an obtainable Guardian Force, must be fought at the Deep Sea Research Center. A boss in Ultimecia Castle, the Tiamat, is a palette swap of Bahamut and even uses "Dark Flare", as opposed to Bahamut's "Mega Flare". Final Fantasy IX Dragons appear in various forms: * The Grand Dragon can be found as a random encounter that can be found Popos Heights on the Mist Continent, Cazedil Plains on the Outer Continent, and Sacrobless Island on the Salvage Archipelago. Being level 60, they are susceptible to Quina's Level 5 Death spell, making them an easily exploitable means of level grinding. * The Serpion can be encountered on the plains near Lindblum. * The Dracozombie is an undead dragon fought as a random-encounter several times throughout the game. * The Ironite is a pink dragon which can be found at the Burmecia Suburbs and the King Ed Plains on the Mist Continent. * The Worm Hydra can be fought at Mount Gulug, Salvage Archipelago on the Forgotten Continent, Uaho Island and at various forests throughout the world on disc 4. * A crystal clone of Tiamat is fought in the Crystal World. Several bosses are also dragons: * The Red Dragon is fought at Mount Gulug. * The Shell Dragon is fought at Pandemonium. * The Silver Dragon, used throughout the game as Kuja's mode of transport is fought at Castle Pandemonium. * The Nova Dragon is fought at the Second Battle of the Iifa Tree. * Tiamat is also fought at Memoria, originally seen as the "Wind Guardian", fought off-screen and presumably beaten by Adelbert Steiner and Vivi Ornitier. Early concept art shows dragons playing a much more prominent role, talking with, fighting, and eating dinner with characters. EarlyFFIX-Dragon talk.jpg|Early concept art of a dragon talking with a boy. EarlyFFIX-Dragon battle.jpg|A dragon clawing at an adventurer. EarlyFFIX-Dragon dinner.jpg|Dragons and people eating dinner together. Final Fantasy X The fiends called Drakes are the dragon race. Each Drake carries Power Spheres and a type of Hourglass. * The Fafnir, the Drake Species Conquest Fiend at the Monster Arena. * The Kusariqqu can be found on the Thunder Plains. * The Lamashtu can be found on the Mushroom Rock Road. * The Mushussu can be found at Sanubia Sands. * The Nidhogg can be found at Mt. Gagazet. * The Vouivre can be found on the Mi'ihen Highroad. * Shinryu also appears as an original creation in the Monster Arena. In addition to the Drakes, a dragon-like boss known as Evrae is fought on the airship deck. Later, Evrae is fought again in the underwater section of the Via Purifico in its zombie form, Evrae Altana. Belgemine's Bahamut can be fought like every other aeon of the game. Spathi, Isaaru's Bahamut is fought as his final Aeon at the Via Purifico. The International and HD remaster versions allow the player to fight the Dark Aeon, Dark Bahamut which can be fought at the Zanarkand Dome. Final Fantasy X-2 A new type of fiend added are classified as 'Dragon', while Drakes still exist. Only three variants of Dragon exist: * The Claret Dragon, which can be found in Chapter 5. * The Flame Dragon, a boss in Besaid Cave in Chapter 1. * The Zalamander, a boss in the Fiend Haunt at the Thunder Plains in Chapter 4. It takes six kills to Oversoul a Dragon-type fiend. Drakes also appear: * The Bolt Drake can be found in all Chapters and shares its model with the Kusariqqu. * The Elder Drake is the most powerful drake, and can be only found in Via Infinito. It shares its model with Fafnir and Nidhogg. * The Greater Drake can be found in Chapters 3 and 5, and shares a model with Mushussu. * The Lesser Drake can be found in Chapters 1, 2, and 5, and shares its model with Vouivre. * The Spine Drake can be found in Chapters 3, 4, and 5, and shares its model with Lamashtu. It takes 18 kills to Oversoul a Drake-type fiend. Sphere Break Final Fantasy XI Dragons are both a type of monsters opposed to the Demon-type, as well as a monster family within that type. The Dragon-type also includes Hydras, Puks, Wyrms, and Wyverns, including the Dragoon's pet Wyvern. Amphipteres, while technically members of the the Bird family, are described as demonic dragons. Final Fantasy XII Dragons are a Genus of enemies that fall within the Dragon's Monograph. Within that genus are four classes of dragons: * Fell Wyrms - Wyrms that have a huge stone ring around their neck: :* Ash Wyrm can be found at Mosphoran Highwaste and Great Crystal. :* Shield Wyrm can be found at Cerobi Steppe and Nabreus Deadlands. :* Ring Wyrm, a Mark fought at Dalmasca Westersand. :* Lindwyrm, a Mark fought at the Tchita Uplands. :* Tiamat appears as a boss in the Henne Mines. :* Elder Wyrm appears as a boss in the Golmore Jungle. :* Hell Wyrm appears as an optional boss in the Sochen Cave Palace. :* Yiazmat, the ultimate Elite Mark, is one of the strongest superbosses of the series, and can be fought at Ridorana Cataract. * Plate Wyrms - Bipedal dragons that instead of scales, have an insect-like husk: :* Gizamaluk can be found at Henne Mines. :* Twintania can be found at the Paramina Rift. :* Emperor Aevis can be found at the Paramina Rift. :* Dragon Aevis can be found at the Stilshrine of Miriam. :* Cataract Aevis can be found at the Pharos. :* Archaeoaevis can be found at the Zertinan Caverns. :* Vyraal, a Mark fought at Cerobi Steppe. :* Deathgaze, a Mark fought over any airship. :* Skullash, Rare Game found at the Phon Coast. :* Tyrant, a boss fought at Giruvegan. :* Hydro, a boss fought at the Pharos. * Tyrants - monsters similar to real world dinosaurs: :* Wild Saurian can be found at Dalmasca Estersand. :* Diresaur can be found at the Golmore Jungle. :* Tyranorox can be found at the Henne Mines. :* Archaeosaur can be found at the Phon Coast. :* Giruveganus can be found at the Feywood and Great Crystal. :* Pylraster, a Mark fought at the Pharos. :* Earth Tyrant, an optional boss fought at the Dalmasca Westersand. :* Terror Tyrant, Rare Game found at the Dalmasca Estersand. :* Abelisk, Rare Game found at the Ridorana Cataract. * Wyverns - smaller flying dragons: :* Wyverns can be found at the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea. :* Bellwyverns can be found at the Tchita Uplands and Cerobi Steppe. :* Aeronites can be fought at the Lhusu Mines and in the Pharos. :* Dheed, Rare Game found at the Mosphoran Highwaste. :* Aeros, Rare Game found at the Ozmone Plain. :* Wyvern Lord, a Mark fought at the Nam-Yensa Sandsea. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Two distinct genres of Dragon appear. The Wyrm species are quadrupeds and attack by single bursts of elemental flames. The Drake species stand on two legs and are much more dangerous due to their arcing breath attack. * Green Wyrm * Yellow Wyrm * Red Wyrm * Blue Wyrm * Earth Drake * Thunder Drake * Fire Drake * Ice Drake There are also three dragon Espers: * Wyvern * Tiamat * Bahamut Fortress At least one dragon was set to appear. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Faeryl (Marduk in the Japanese version) is the only representation of a dragon and part of the Feral Creature subtype, Wrathwyrm. Although the game implies that there are a lot of faeryls, only one appears as a boss on Archylte Steppe in the Year Unknown. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Zaltys is the red dragon which serves as the first boss. It is weak against ice-elemental damage. Green dragons under the name of 'Zomok' appear to inhabit Luxerion. Aeronite, a red variation of Faeryl, appears as a superboss inhabiting the Dead Dunes. In the field, it appears as a sphere of black mist striking lightning from within. Final Fantasy XIV The Dragons are a race of beings descended from Midgardsormr and his seven progeny, the great wyrms or First Brood. Despite their appearance, classified as scaleskin by most Eorzean naturalists, dragons possess sapience as some are able to speak the Eorzean tongue while other prefer to speak in their natural language while projecting their thoughts into others. Furthermore, dragons are immortal, with those of the First Brood being hard to kill unless their eyes, the source of their power, have been completely destroyed. Because of their immortality, they do not see time the same way as mortals do and consider the acts of one's ancestors to that person's deed as well. There are two known havens that dragons took residence in: Dravania and Meracydia, the latter having been decimated by the Allagan Empire. Most dragons in Eorzea are part of the Dravanian Horde, a league of dragons that answer to the great wyrm Nidhogg in his millenial feud with the Holy See of Ishgard. The many varieties of dragons include both original designs (such as drakes/biasts), as well as borrowed monster designs from previous games, particularly Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy XII, and Final Fantasy XIII. The Yellow Dragon from Final Fantasy IV, the more demon-esque dark dragons from Final Fantasy XI (see the Final Fantasy XI section) and the Plate Wyrms from Final Fantasy XII (such as Twintania) are three notable examples of monsters adapted to the lore and graphics of Final Fantasy XIV. Final Fantasy Type-0 Dragons are a manifestation of the Azure Dragon Crystal kept by the Kingdom of Concordia. The Crystal bestows the Power of the Dragon, allowing its people to communicate and interact with monsters peacefully. Those who can speak with dragons are said to be in-tune with the Will of the Crystals. The largest dragon is Soryu, said to be a manifestation of the Azure Dragon itself. Dragons appear as flying enemies recruited by the Kingdom of Concordia and fight alongside their warriors. Final Fantasy Tactics Dragons are huge reptilian creatures that rank among the sturdiest monsters. The advanced Dragons can utilize elemental attacks through their breath. The Blue Dragon absorbs Ice, and is weak against Fire. For the Red Dragon, it is the opposite of the Blue Dragon where it absorbs Fire and is weak to Ice. There is also the Holy Dragon and Dark Dragon. Reis Duelar and Celebrant Bremondt Freitberg can also transform into Dragons. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Three species of Drake appear, and all of them may teach a specific Blue Magic spell: * The Firewyrm, which may teach the Guard-Off spell. * The Thundrake, which may teach the Dragon Force spell. * The Icedrake, which may teach the Mighty Guard spell. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Drake species includes a large number of dragon-type enemies. It is notable that none of these are capable of flight. Drakes have two abilities: Breath, which deals damage, and Wyrmcraft, which harnesses the elements into buffs or debuffs. * Fire Drake * Ice Drake * Thunder Drake * Mutadragon (Purple) * Valigarmanda * Nagaraja * Jormungand * Nidhogg * Asp * Opion * Zahak * Mutadragon (White) * Tiamat Vagrant Story Dragon is the name for entire class of enemies which include Lizardmen and Wyverns. The vast majority of enemies in this class are some variations of the basic Dragon. There is also a dummy enemy that gives weapon affinity to Dragons. There are eight different forms of Dragon: * Dragon * Arch Dragon * Dark Dragon * Snow Dragon * Earth Dragon * Flame Dragon * Sky Dragon * Dragon Zombie Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The only enemy which is of dragon descent is the Dragon Zombie. An undead boss in Conall Curach, the easiest way to defeat it is by using Holy. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Dragon is a boss fought alongside Dragon Riders. They are fought on Sinner's Isle in single player and the Kilanda Islands on multiplayer. Dragon can also be fought in the Lunite temple as a story mode exclusive. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Dragon from Ring of Fates makes an appearance as a bonus boss. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest A member of the Vile Four, the Dualhead Hydra poses as the only dragon-based enemy along with his later reincarnation as Twinhead Wyvern. Dualhead Hydra is fought at the Lava Dome, and Twinhead Wyvern, in an area of Doom Castle similar in appearance to the Lava Dome's inner-sections. Final Fantasy Adventure The Dragon is an enemy found inside the Temple of Mana. The dragon's head is the only vulnerable spot, reachable only from below or from the side. The Red Dragon is an upgrade version, found in the same dungeon. The Final Fantasy Legend Dragons are a monster type found. The family consists of five "numbered" dragons ("Dragon 1" through "Dragon 5") as well as Tiamat. They are the highest ranked family, requiring the player to eat Dragon or meat of the Four Fiends to become a Dragon. Due to an error in the code, it is impossible for the player to become a Dragon 2 in the original Game Boy release. The Fiend Sei-Ryu is a Dragon, as is his brother, O-Ryu, who spends the game disguised as a human. Both brothers carry special Orbs that, combined, make the Blue Sphere. Final Fantasy Legend II The Dragon is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy Legend III Dragons appears as enemies, and the four main characters can transform into these dragons when the specific requirement has been achieve. Transformed characters are the exact copy of these dragons, right down to their stats and skills. Five variants of Dragons exist: * Baby-D * Young-D * D.Bone * D.Fossil * Sei-Ryu Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dragons appear as bosses. Five variants of Dragons exist: * Bahamut appears as an optional boss inside the Moonsand Ruins. * The Black Dragon appears as an optional boss inside the Trial Tower. * The Dragon appears as an optional boss inside the Mysterious Lighthouse. * The Ice Dragon appears twice as a boss inside the Invidia Underground. * The Red Dragon appears as an optional boss inside the Holy Tree Tower. In addition, the party uses a Dragon as their mode of aerial transportation. Bravely Default Dragonkind is a type of enemy family. Many dragons appear as bosses. List of dragonkind enemies: *D'gon *Fire D'gon *Ice D'gon *Mailed Dragon *Shield Dragon *Knight Dragon *Dragon (boss) *Dragon Zombie (boss) *Salamander (optional boss) *Mizuchi (optional boss) *Wyvern (optional boss) *Ladon (optional boss) *Shinryu (optional boss) *Jabberwock (optional boss) Bravely Second: End Layer Dragonkind is a type of enemy family. Many dragons appear as bosses. List of dragonkind enemies: *D'gon *Fire D'gon *Ice D'gon *Drake *Fire Drake *Dark Drake *Dragon Knight *Basilisk Knight *Bahamut Knight *Dragon Monk *Basilisk Monk *Bahamut Monk *Dragon Lancer *Basilisk Lancer *Bahamut Lancer *Mailed Dragon *Shield Dragon *Knight Dragon *Dragon *Salamander *Mizuchi *Wyvern *Ladon *Shinryu *Jabberwock *Behemoth Bravely Archive Final Fantasy Dimensions ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The Green Dragon from Final Fantasy II makes an appearance as an enemy. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Various dragons appear as enemies. PFF Svara.png|Svara. PFF Ruby Dragon.png|Ruby Dragon. PFF Ring Wyrm.png|Ring Wyrm. PFF Isgebind.png|Isgebind. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Various dragons from the series appear as bosses and enemies. FFRK Dragon Zombie FFI.png|Dragon Zombie from Final Fantasy. FFRK Red Dragon FFI.png|Red Dragon from Final Fantasy. FFRK Tiamat FFI.png|Tiamat from Final Fantasy. FFRK White Dragon FFI.png|White Dragon from Final Fantasy. FFRK Green Dragon FFII.png|Green Dragon from Final Fantasy II. FFRK Sea Dragon FFII.png|Sea Dragon from Final Fantasy II. FFRK Dragon FFIII.png|Dragon from Final Fantasy III. FFRK Dragon Zombie FFIII.png|Dragon Zombie from Final Fantasy III. FFRK Bahamut FFIV.png|Bahamut from Final Fantasy IV. FFRK Bone Dragon FFIV.png|Bone Dragon from Final Fantasy IV. FFRK Clockwork Dragon FFIV.png|Clockwork Dragon from Final Fantasy IV. FFRK Dark Bahamut FFIV.png|Dark Bahamut from Final Fantasy IV. FFRK Gold Dragon FFIV.png|Gold Dragon from Final Fantasy IV. FFRK Green Dragon FFIV.png|Green Dragon from Final Fantasy IV. FFRK Mist Dragon FFIV.png|Mist Dragon from Final Fantasy IV. FFRK Red Dragon FFIV.png|Red Dragon from Final Fantasy IV. FFRK Silver Dragon FFIV.png|Silver Dragon from Final Fantasy IV. FFRK Thunder Dragon FFIV.png|Thunder Dragon from Final Fantasy IV. FFRK White Dragon FFIV.png|White Dragon from Final Fantasy IV. FFRK Yellow Dragon FFIV.png|Yellow Dragon from Final Fantasy IV. FFRK Blue Dragon FFV.png|Blue Dragon from Final Fantasy V. FFRK Dragon Aevis FFV.png|Dragon Aevis from Final Fantasy V. FFRK Great Dragon FFV.png|Great Dragon from Final Fantasy V. FFRK Red Dragon FFV.png|Red Dragon from Final Fantasy V. FFRK Shield Dragon FFV.png|Shield Dragon from Final Fantasy V. FFRK Yellow Dragon FFV.png|Yellow Dragon from Final Fantasy V. FFRK Zombie Dragon FFV.png|Zombie Dragon from Final Fantasy V. FFRK Blue Dragon FFVI.png|Blue Dragon from Final Fantasy VI. FFRK Chaos Dragon FFVI.png|Chaos Dragon from Final Fantasy VI. FFRK Dragon FFVI.png|Dragon from Final Fantasy VI. FFRK Fossil Dragon FFVI.png|Fossil Dragon from Final Fantasy VI. FFRK Lesser Lopros FFVI.png|Lesser Lopros from Final Fantasy VI. FFRK Platinum Dragon FFVI.png|Platinum Dragon from Final Fantasy VI. FFRK Red Dragon FFVI.png|Red Dragon from Final Fantasy VI. FFRK Ark Dragon FFVII.png|Ark Dragon from Final Fantasy VII. FFRK Dragon FFVII.png|Dragon from Final Fantasy VII. FFRK Red Dragon FFVII.png|Red Dragon from Final Fantasy VII. FFRK Blue Dragon FFVIII.png|Blue Dragon from Final Fantasy VIII. FFRK Ruby Dragon FFVIII.png|Ruby Dragon from Final Fantasy VIII. FFRK Dracozombie FFIX.png|Dracozombie from Final Fantasy IX. FFRK Cursed Silver Dragon.png|Silver Dragon from Final Fantasy IX. FFRK Evrae FFX.png|Evrae from Final Fantasy X. FFRK Evrae Altana FFX.png|Evrae Altana from Final Fantasy X. FFRK Nidhogg FFX.png|Nidhogg from Final Fantasy X. Final Fantasy World Wide Words ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Gallery VIIBC Dragon Attack.png|''Before Crisis''. Dragon (FFA) copy.jpg|Dragon artwork in Final Fantasy Adventure. Red Dragon (FFA) copy.jpg|Red Dragon artwork in Final Fantasy Adventure. FFLII Baby-D Artwork.jpg|Baby-D artwork in Final Fantasy Legend II. FFT Dragon N L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. CD2-Dragon.png|Artwork from ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2. Dragon TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' card. Dragon2 TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. BADR Dragon.png|Bravely Archive''. Etymology